


All I Want For Christmas Is Some Peace And Quiet

by tragedy_child



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: akaoi if u squint but its more of a platonic thing, also its a day late but merry christmas, same goes for oikuro, this is from akaashis pov if anyone wanted to know btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragedy_child/pseuds/tragedy_child
Summary: Kuroo throws a Christmas party and Akaashi doesn't think it'll be that bad. At least, that's what he thinks before Oikawa decides to show up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i planned to post this on Christmas but i didnt have the time to so now here i am a day late but that's okay. i worked so hard on this i hope everyone enjoys it :)

Akaashi Keiji wasn’t really much of a party person.

It’s not as if he _hated_ parties or anything. In fact, he didn’t really mind them at all. The only thing that bothered him was that they were almost always loud.

And boy, was this one _loud_.

Oikawa and Kuroo were singing along to “All I Want for Christmas is You” and were pointing to Iwaizumi and Bokuto respectively, Iwaizumi was sitting on the couch and trying his hardest not to laugh while saying “I’m so sorry” to Akaashi over and over again, Bokuto was lying on the floor crying tears (of laughter? Of sadness? Who the fuck knows), Kenma was passed out sleeping, and Akaashi? Well, long story short, he had a god awful headache.

It all started when Akaashi received a text from Kuroo at around 12 PM. He had sent it to the group chat with him, Akaashi, Kenma, and Bokuto, and usually it was something stupid (like that one time where he said he was in the shower thinking about chicken little and how if you reversed the words it’d basically be “little cock”), so Akaashi initially didn’t pay any attention to it. However, once he realized that the texts wouldn’t stop, he decided to see what the hell the big deal was.

 _December 25, 2016_  
_12:06 P.M._

 **pain in the ass** : hey guys lmao just woke up and also im gonna have a christmas party in like an hour and u guys are all invited whos ready to party its gonna be #LIT lmao

 **bokuto-san** : ILL BE THERE :)

 **pain in the ass** : okay glad to see someone is coming to this epic party...what about kenma and akaashi. I need an answer guys

 **bokuto-san** : answer

 **pain in the ass** : answer

 **bokuto-san** : answer

 **pain in the ass** : answer

 **bokuto-san** : answer

 **the only one with common sense** : please stop

 **bokuto-san** : KENMA

 **pain in the ass** : oh kenma glad to see ur up and awake. so u coming or nah

 **the only one with common sense** : i guess ill come but you couldve told us earlier…..one hour isnt a lot of time lol

Akaashi quietly laughed to himself at the passive aggressive “lol” Kenma had used. It was always funny in a way to see Kenma annoyed, because he never outright got angry; he just always became passive aggressive. It was something he could relate to. Akaashi decided it was time to reply though. He’d rather not deal with Bokuto and Kuroo spamming the chat again.

 **akaashi** : i agree with kenma-san actually.

 **bokuto-san** : OH AKAASHI YOURE HERE please come

 **pain in the ass** : awesome the gang’s all here. kenma said hed come so its all up to u now akaashi. u coming? or nah?

Akaashi thought about it for a moment. Well, he guess he had no other choice. He didn’t really want to leave Kenma alone with those two because it’d be hell to deal with, and also, who else would supervise them if someone got out of hand?

 **akaashi** : ok ill come. see you guys in an hour.

 **bokuto-san** : YESS

 **pain in the ass** : hell. fucking. yes. this is gonna be EPIC

 **bokuto-san** : OHHH YEAH

 **the only one with common sense** : okay guys now that thats all settled please stop spamming the chat im trying to play love live and i forgot to turn off the notifications

 **pain in the ass** : lmao sorry kenma u can go back to playing ur anime game now

 **the only one with common sense** : shut up

Akaashi rolled his eyes as he turned off his phone. Admittedly, he was looking forward to the Christmas party, even if he did have to supervise Bokuto and Kuroo. Luckily, Akaashi could count on Kenma to handle himself and not do anything stupid. He didn’t think he could handle it if he had to make sure three people didn’t do anything stupid.

Kenma was right; one hour wasn’t very much time to get ready. Thanks to being around Kuroo and Bokuto for a long time, Akaashi was used to plans being made last minute and so he could manage to get ready in under an hour (he guessed it was kind of a pro to being friends with people who didn’t plan very well). All he really needed to do was take a shower and put on some clothes anyways.

After taking a warm shower and putting on a casual outfit, Akaashi turned his phone back on and looked at the clock. He still had around half an hour left, which was more than enough time to drive to Kuroo’s house. Turning his attention to his phone, Akaashi was unsurprised to see Bokuto and Kuroo sending Spanish phrases to each other. “Mi culo” this and “jajajaja” that. Akaashi guessed Kenma muted the chat or something because he didn’t say one word for the entire thirty minutes Akaashi was gone for. He didn’t blame Kenma though. He would’ve done the same thing.

 **akaashi** : not to interrupt but i can pick up anyone who needs a ride to kuroo-san’s house if they need me to.

 **bokuto-san** : JAJAJAJAJA SI AKAASH POR FAVOR

 **akaashi** : ok gracias bokuto-san what about kenma

 **pain in the ass** : mi culo...ahhh me duele el culo

Akaashi decided that he had enough and muted the group chat. Instead, he just decided to text Kenma in the chat with only them.

 **akaashi** : im so sorry that theyre doing whatever the hell theyre doing in the group chat. also do you need a ride because ill drive you and bokuto-san to kuroo-san’s house if you need a ride

 **the only one with common sense** : yeah i had to mute the group chat but itd be nice if you gave me a ride thx akaashi

 **akaashi** : its no problem. ill see you in like 5 minutes

After putting his phone in his back pocket, Akaashi got up and walked around, making sure every light was turned off and nothing was out of place. After noticing that it looked like it was about to snow sometime soon, he put on a coat and shoes and went outside. He then got inside his car and started to drive to Bokuto’s house, which was thankfully not very far away.

As soon as Bokuto’s house came into view, Akaashi could tell that he was in the Christmas mood. There were several lights of all colors strewn across the house and there was even an inflatable snowman standing in the front yard. As Akaashi pulled into the driveway, he could also see a very large Christmas tree with all sorts of ornaments through the window. He didn’t expect anything less from Bokuto honestly.

After waiting for about three minutes, Bokuto finally came out with his coat half buttoned and one of his shoes about to fall off. He almost fell twice because he was running so fast, but he eventually made it and climbed into the front seat, where he gave Akaashi a big grin.

“So Akaashi, what do you think of all the Christmas decorations? It was SO hard putting the lights up that high. Do you like them? Oh, can you see the Christmas tree from here? I broke a few ornaments but I hope you can see how amazing it looks from here!” Bokuto said, looking over at Akaashi and expecting praise.

“Yes Bokuto-san, I saw the Christmas tree and I like all of the decorations. They’re very pretty actually,” Akaashi answered, sighing quietly as he reached over and buttoned the rest of Bokuto’s coat.

Bokuto’s eyes brightened. “Really? You really think they’re pretty?”

Akaashi gave Bokuto a small smile and nodded. “Yes, Bokuto-san. I think they’re very pretty.”

Bokuto immediately yelled in happiness (luckily Akaashi had put his hands over his ears just a second earlier) and pulled the other boy into a tight hug, who lightly hugged back.

After a few moments, Akaashi started to find that it was _just_ a little bit hard to breathe.  


“Bokuto-san...we still have to pick Kenma-san up…” Akaashi managed to say, although it came out more like a gasp since he could barely breathe.

Bokuto immediately pulled back, looking shocked. “Oh! I almost forgot! Okay c’mon, let’s go pick him up right now!”

Akaashi nodded, pulling out of Bokuto’s driveway and starting to drive to Kenma’s house. Along the way, Bokuto turned on the radio and turned up the volume to the point where the entire car was vibrating. Naturally, he sang along to each and every Christmas song that played, and although it gave Akaashi a pounding headache, he couldn’t help but quietly sing along too.

Akaashi turned the radio off once they arrived at Kenma’s house (he avoided looking at Bokuto since he knew he’d be pouting), which unsurprisingly looked the same as always. Akaashi didn’t expect someone like Kenma to have a house covered in Christmas decorations, but he did see a small tree through the window. It didn’t have many ornaments on it, but it was still kind of surprising to see Kenma even _had_ a tree.

Unlike Bokuto who took his time, Kenma came out right away with a 3DS in his hands, wearing a heavy coat, black scarf, and even some earmuffs. Akaashi vaguely thought Kenma looked kind of cute all bundled up, but then he realized it must be so goddamn awful to get easily cold like that.

Kenma got into the backseat, not bothering to put down the 3DS, but he did give a small wave to Bokuto who was pleased that Kenma had noticed him.

“Oh, thanks for the ride, I appreciate it...” Kenma mumbled, glancing up at Akaashi for a quick second before returning his attention to the game.

Akaashi simply nodded in response, pulling out of the driveway and beginning to make his way to their final destination: Kuroo’s house.

Even though Kuroo’s house was just a short distance away, Bokuto made sure to turn the radio on and sing along to every song again. The only thing different this time was that Akaashi glared at him whenever he tried to turn the volume up. It was mainly for Bokuto’s own sake, because although Kenma never got more than irritated, Akaashi bet that an angry Kenma would be a truly frightful thing to witness.

Eventually they arrived at Kuroo’s house, where there were some Christmas decorations strewn around but nowhere near the amount Bokuto had. It looked lazily done too; most of the lights were just barely hanging onto the house. Sighing, Akaashi pulled into the driveway and parked the car. Without missing a beat, Bokuto ran out (with Akaashi yelling for him to be careful) and quickly knocked on the door as hard as he could. Meanwhile, Akaashi got out and opened the backseat door, where Kenma got out with a quick “thanks”.

Akaashi and Kenma made their way to the door, where Bokuto was yelling “We’re here!” and furiously ringing the doorbell. It didn’t take long before Kuroo opened the door, looking a little exasperated but at the same time happy to see the trio.

“Kuroo!” Bokuto yelled, grinning and holding his hand up for a high five.

“Bokuto!” Kuroo yelled back, giving him a high five and then pulling him into a hug which seemed to last a lot longer than it should’ve.

Kuroo was the first one to let go, but it was probably because he wanted to point out the thing that was hanging above his and Bokuto’s head. “Hey, you see that?”

Bokuto looked up curiously. “What’s that?”

Kuroo looked mildly surprised. “It’s mistletoe. You know what that means, right?”

Bokuto shook his head, very confused. Was he supposed to know what that was?

“Bokuto-san, when you’re with someone under some mistletoe, you kiss them. It's a Christmas tradition,” Akaashi explained, exasperated.

“Oh, well if that's the case-” Bokuto began, but he never finished his sentence because he was too busy lunging forward and kissing Kuroo, who was more than happy to kiss back.

The kiss lasted a tiny bit longer than Akaashi was comfortable with, and he and Kenma exchanged a look of slight discomfort. However, the two finally separated, with Bokuto looking pleased and Kuroo grinning like he had just won the lottery.

“Okay, who’s up next?” he asked, looking at both Akaashi and Kenma.

“You're not going to move away from under the mistletoe, are you, Kuroo-san?” Akaashi asked, already knowing the answer before Kuroo could even reply.

“Nope. I’m not moving an inch.”

Akaashi sighed, moving towards Kuroo so that they were both under the mistletoe. No use trying to change his mind.

Kuroo looked down at Akaashi, who was looking at his nails with a bored expression.

“Um...y’know...you don't actually have to kiss me or anything. It's just mistletoe so-” Kuroo started, but was quickly cut off once Akaashi gave him a kiss.

It was definitely not as long as the one with Bokuto lasted, but it was still sweet.

Akaashi pulled away, looking at Kuroo exasperatedly. “I was just joking with you Kuroo-san. It wasn't that bad kissing you, actually.”

Leaving Kuroo speechless, Akaashi went inside, where Bokuto gave him a hard slap on the back.

Kuroo looked at the only person left: Kenma. Without taking his eyes off the screen of the 3DS, Kenma walked forward until he was under the mistletoe with Kuroo.

“Uh...Kenma...the same goes for you. You don't have to kiss me either,” Kuroo said, still flushed from his sudden kiss with Akaashi.

Kenma nodded in response, putting his 3DS away into his pocket and looking up at Kuroo.

“...You heard me right? I know you're not a very touchy feely kind of guy, so-”

Again Kuroo was cut off, but instead of it being Akaashi, Kenma pulled Kuroo down towards him and pecked him once on the lips and then twice on both of his cheeks.

“It’s Christmas, Kuroo. Also I don't mind it if it's with someone who's as close to me as you are,” Kenma explained, gently pushing past him and into the house.

Kuroo was left standing completely still for a while, red in the face and not sure how to react. He just got kissed by three guys, two of whom he really didn't ever expect to kiss him. How else was he supposed to react?

“Um..Kuroo-san, are you okay? You’re really red in the face,” Akaashi pointed out, looking extremely concerned. The three had just finished taking their coats off (with Akaashi helping the other two), and even Bokuto was giving Kuroo a worried look. Kenma, however, was too busy starting up his 3DS again to focus on what was going on.

Kuroo stared at Akaashi for about 10 seconds before pulling him into a hug, catching the other boy completely off guard. From over Akaashi’s shoulder, Kuroo motioned for the other two to join in on the hug, with Bokuto joining in happily and Kenma joining in reluctantly.

“Guys...I just want to let you know. But I love you. All of you,” Kuroo said seriously, sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

“I love you too!” Bokuto exclaimed loudly, hugging all three of them tightly. Akaashi could hear a soft “oof” coming from Kenma, who even after all this time, was still not very used to Bokuto’s hugs.

Akaashi didn't really know what to say or do in this situation, but he managed to pat Kuroo’s head awkwardly. He really did not want someone to end up crying even if they were good tears, because he knew it’d lead to Bokuto crying too.

“I love you too, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi said quietly, struggling to breathe. Group hugs like this one were nice, but he found that any hug involving Bokuto made it very hard to breathe.

Kenma muttered something that sounded kind of like an “I love you”, but Akaashi wasn't too sure. He felt like he was about to pass out any second now.

Finally, Kuroo pulled away, wiping away a few tears. The three then separated, finally giving Akaash room to breathe.

“Okay guys, glad we had that little talk. Really got a few things off my chest. Now we can get on to the important stuff..here's the food,” Kuroo paused, gesturing to the table in the middle of the room with various snacks. “And um...that’s about it. Food is really the only important thing at parties, don't ya think?”

“Yeah!” Bokuto shouted, running to the table and grabbing as much food as he could. For a split second, Akaashi thought of telling him to slow down, but he decided not to. When it came to food, Bokuto wouldn’t listen to anyone, not even him.

Meanwhile, Kenma and Akaashi sat down on the couch next to each other, leaving some room for Bokuto to sit. Now that he didn’t have to pay too much attention to Bokuto, Akaashi could see that there was mistletoe hanging almost everywhere from the ceiling. Was Kuroo really that desperate?

“Oh, I almost forgot! I have something for you guys…oh, c’mon Kenma, what’s up with the scary look? It’s great, trust me!” Kuroo said, rummaging through a box lying on the ground. Once he found what he was looking for, Kuroo turned to the other three.

“Okay, close your eyes. It’s a surprise, and I don’t wanna see any of you peeking either...that means you, Bo,” he said, shooting Bokuto a knowing glance, who looked up from his plate of food once he heard his name.

Akaashi did as Kuroo said and closed his eyes, unsure of what the other boy was about to do. Hopefully it was nothing too bad. _Hopefully_.

“Okay, Akaashi first. Keep closing your eyes…” Kuroo said, and Akaashi could hear him move towards him. Still closing his eyes, he felt Kuroo put something on top of his head. At this point, he had a good idea what that “something” Kuroo had for everyone was.

“Don’t open your eyes yet. Okay, Kenma, you’re next,” Kuroo said, moving towards Kenma and doing the same thing he did to Akaashi.

“Okay, last but definitely not least, Bo. Remember, don’t open your eyes…” Kuroo warned, and when he was finished, he clapped his hands. “Alright, you can open your eyes now!”

Akaashi opened his eyes and looked at Kenma and Bokuto, who did the same thing as Akaashi and looked around the room. Turned out he was right. All four of them were now wearing Santa hats, but the only difference between them all was that Kuroo was wearing a white beard too.

“See? That wasn’t so bad, huh?” Kuroo grinned like he had just done each of them a favor. “Anyways, who wants to come sit on Santa’s lap and tell him what they want for Christmas first?”

“I’m not doing that,” Kenma and Akaashi immediately said in unison. Nodding at each other, they exchanged a look of mutual understanding. Honestly, Akaashi felt that Kenma understood him on a personal level.

On the other hand, Bokuto wasted no time as he climbed onto Kuroo’s lap, who looked like the Cheshire Cat but with a Santa hat and a beard.

“Okay little boy, what do you want for Christmas?” Kuroo asked, looking at Bokuto expectantly.

The other boy thought for a moment. “Well, Santa, I only really want _one_ thing for Christmas!”

“Oh? And what’s that?” Kuroo asked curiously.

“Well...he’s a good guy...and he has black hair!” Bokuto said, looking up at Kuroo with wide eyes. “And he’s suuuper nice and funny and I love him a lot!”

Akaashi stared at the two of them. He didn’t really understand what was even going on, but he had two guesses as to what Bokuto was going to say next.

“Hm...well what’s his name?” Kuroo stared down at Bokuto, who was now sprawled across his lap.

“His name is…” At this point, Bokuto sat up and paused for a dramatic effect, and then he pointed. “...AKAASHI!”

As Kuroo gave Bokuto an offended look, Akaashi spoke up. “Bokuto-san, you already have me. Maybe you should ask for something else instead.”

Bokuto blinked. “Oh. Well...I was just joking anyways! I already know I have Akaashi! So what I really want is...YOU!” And with that, Bokuto grinned wide and pulled Kuroo down for a kiss, who was more than happy to oblige.

As Kenma and Akaashi stared at what was unfolding right in front of them, Kenma decided to break the silence.

“I know Kuroo isn’t actually Santa but if you think about it, what they’re doing is really nasty. I’m just saying,” Kenma said, kind of to himself and also kind of directed at Akaashi.

Akaashi nodded in agreement. “Yeah, it is a little gross. But at least they’re having fun.”

Kenma was just about to say something in reply when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Kuroo was just about to get up to answer it, but Akaashi was the one who stood up first. “Don’t worry, Kuroo-san. You’re a little...busy, so I’ll get it. It’s probably no one important anyways.”

Kuroo and Bokuto both gave Akaashi a thumbs up as he went over to the door, opening it. And surprise surprise, it was none other than Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime. Akaashi didn’t hate Oikawa and Iwaizumi; in fact, he was pretty close with both of them. He even liked to tease Oikawa most of the time, mainly because his reactions were amusing. However, Akaashi had a feeling that them showing up uninvited at Kuroo’s house wasn’t a very good sign.

Akaashi stared at the two for a few seconds before turning to Iwaizumi. “Nice to see you, Iwaizumi-san. So, what exactly brings Oikawa-san here?”

Oikawa made a noise of indignance. “Why’re you asking him? What the hell? I can answer for myself, can’t I?”

Iwaizumi ignored him. “First off, I wanna say that I’m really fucking sorry. Anyways, once he heard that there was a Christmas party that he wasn’t invited to...well, you know how he is. Of course he had to drag me into this shit too.”

Akaashi faintly wondered how the hell Oikawa caught wind of the party, but instead of asking, he just nodded. “I see. That’s all the explanation I needed. Thanks, Iwaizumi-san.”

Oikawa huffed, not quite angry but just irritated. “Okay, yeah, that was pretty much what happened. It’s not my fault Kuroo ‘accidentally’ brought it up and refused to tell me anything more about it.”

Akaashi figured this was somehow all Kuroo’s fault. “Well, I’m not going to stop you guys from coming in, but before that…” Akaashi pointed to the mistletoe hanging above them.

Akaashi watched as Oikawa took one look at the mistletoe before shooting Iwaizumi a look, throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him. Fortunately, the kiss didn’t last as long as Akaashi thought it would (he had witnessed Oikawa and Iwaizumi make out more than he ever wanted to) and the two separated after only a few seconds..

“Okay, thanks for the heads-up Akaashi. Mistletoe is _very_ important to Christmas. Can we come in now?” Oikawa asked sweetly, his previous annoyance gone.

“Oikawa-san, I thought you would have noticed, but _I’m_ under the mistletoe too. You know what that means, right?” Akaashi said, staring at Oikawa expectantly.

Oikawa stared back, registering what the other boy had just said. He then rolled his eyes. “Oh Akaashi, thanks for the offer, but I have a _boyfriend_. I can’t kiss you, silly. That’s like, cheating.”

Akaashi smiled. “Oikawa-san, you said it yourself. Mistletoe is _very_ important to Christmas.”

Oikawa looked at Akaashi, stunned, but then he turned to Iwaizumi. “What do you have to say about this, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “He has a point. I mean, you said it yourself.”

Oikawa groaned in defeat. “You are such a little shit, Keiji.”

Still smiling, Akaashi looked up at the mistletoe. “Well _Tooru_ , I don’t have all day you know.”

Oikawa snorted, but broke out into a smile. “Alright, whatever. Let’s get this over with.”

Akaashi leaned forward, kissing Oikawa quickly but sweetly.

“See? You didn’t have to make such a big deal over something like that,” Akaashi said in a teasing voice.

Oikawa crossed his arms. “Yeah yeah. Anyways, let’s go inside now. It’s getting cold.”

Akaashi shook his head and made a _tsking_ noise. “You’re forgetting one more person, Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi, and then back to Akaashi. “But he’s my _boyfriend_.”

Akaashi nodded. “And you’re Iwaizumi-san’s boyfriend. I get it, Oikawa-san. Don’t worry, I’ll just kiss him on the cheek.”

Oikawa huffed a second time, but said nothing.

“You’re okay with this right, Iwaizumi-san? Like I said, I’ll just kiss you on the cheek, but it’s fine if you don’t want to,” Akaashi said, not wanting to be rude and kiss someone when they didn’t want to.

Once Iwaizumi nodded in consent, Akaashi leaned forward and kissed him once on the cheek, and then moved out of the doorway. “Okay. You guys can come in now.”

“Jeez. It’s about time,” Oikawa said, walking inside with Iwaizumi following close behind. Kenma was still sitting on the couch, only looking up for a split second once Oikawa walked in. On the other hand, in the time Akaashi spent talking to Oikawa, Bokuto and Kuroo had switched positions. Now Bokuto was the one wearing the beard and Kuroo was the one seated in his lap.

Oikawa stared at the two for a couple of seconds before turning his attention to Iwaizumi. “Why can’t we do that?”

Before Iwaizumi could say anything, Kuroo spoke, getting off of Bokuto and smiling at Oikawa. “Oh, Oikawa! What a surprise to see you here!”

Oikawa looked at Kuroo, unamused. “Yeah, what a surprise. You knew this would happen, didn’t you? I mean, you’re not stupid.”

Kuroo shrugged. “Of course I knew. I thought by with you being here, you could...spice things up a little, y’know?’”

Oikawa squinted at Kuroo. “Is that a compliment?”

“Kuroo-san, if you wanted him to be here, then why didn’t you just invite him in the first place?” Akaashi asked, not giving Kuroo enough time to reply.

Kuroo opened his mouth, but then closed it. “Um. Well. Huh. Good point. Reverse psychology, I guess? Anyways, now that Oikawa and his lovely boyfriend are here, I think it’s just about time I bring out the big guns!”

Akaashi didn’t like the sound of that. He had no idea what Kuroo meant when he said “the big guns”, but knowing him, it probably wasn’t something very good.

Watching Kuroo leave the room to get whatever he was going to get, Oikawa seemed to realize something. “Wait. Did he just hit on my boyfriend?”

Akaashi sighed. “No, Oikawa-san. It’s called a compliment.”

Oikawa didn’t seem to believe it. “Well, I’m gonna go tell him not to ever ‘compliment’ Iwa-chan again.”

Akaashi looked at Iwaizumi, who was shaking his head and sighing quietly. “I’ve known Oikawa-san for a while and I’ve said this many times before, but is he for real?”

Iwaizumi nodded in response. “Sadly.”

Akaashi watched as Oikawa started to walk into the room Kuroo had went into, but he didn’t get very far since Kuroo suddenly appeared carrying whatever the hell he was carrying.

“Oh, hey Oikawa. I could hear you all the way from the kitchen. I don’t know if you know this, but whenever you talk about anything regarding your boyfriend, you talk even louder than usual,” Kuroo said with a grin.

Before Oikawa could get offended or something, Kuroo continued talking. “Oh, would you look at that?” He then pointed upwards. “I wonder who ever put that mistletoe up there....”

Oikawa glanced upwards and then back at Kuroo, who had a huge grin on his face. “Alright, alright, you win, Tetsurou.”

Kuroo leaned in and gave Oikawa a quick kiss, and then afterwards, he placed something on the table.

“Okay guys, here it is. _The big guns_ ,” Kuroo announced, gesturing to the table proudly.

Everyone craned their heads in order to see what exactly Kuroo had brought out. With just one glance, Akaashi could tell that this would be a game changer. And not a good one.

“...Alcohol. It’s alcohol,” Kenma piped up, surprising everyone since he had been mostly quiet for the entire time.

“Yup, that’s right! I mean, what’s a party without some beer, am I right?”  Kuroo said, looking straight at Oikawa.

The other boy didn’t fail to notice Kuroo’s stare. “What’re you looking at me for? Is there something on my face?”

Kuroo shook his head. “No, it’s nothing. Anyways, who’s ready for a drink?”

Akaashi wasted no time in replying. He was never much of a drinker, and he didn’t plan on becoming one. “Thanks, but I’ll pass.”

“So will I,” Kenma said, watching as Kuroo opened a can of beer and started downing it.

“I have to stay sober because I know Shittykawa will get drunk at some point,” Iwaizumi explained, shooting Oikawa a look, who smiled at him in response.

“Okay, what about you, Oikawa? Bo?” Kuroo asked again, knowing exactly how one of them would answer.

Just as he predicted. Oikawa looked at Kuroo like he had just asked if the sun was yellow. “Who do you think I am? Of course I want one.”

With that, Kuroo handed Oikawa a can, who opened it and immediately started drinking.

“Alright, that leaves you, Bo. You want one or not?” Kuroo asked, holding out a can to Bokuto, who instantly looked to Akaashi for permission.

Akaashi thought about it for a second. Well, why the hell not. Christmas came around once every year, so it shouldn’t hurt to let Bokuto have a couple drinks. Right?

Akaashi prayed to God that he wouldn’t end up regretting this decision. “Yes Bokuto-san, you can do whatever you want.”

“Thanks Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaimed, taking the can from Kuroo’s hand and giving Akaashi yet another tight hug.

As Bokuto let go, Kuroo snapped his fingers. “Oh man, I didn’t mean to leave you guys out,” he said, pointing to Oikawa and Iwaizumi. “Everyone's wearing Santa hats except for you guys! How could I treat my guests so poorly…”

Muttering to himself, Kuroo rummaged through the box he had looked through earlier, suddenly pulling out two Santa hats. One was normal looking while the other was sparkly red and had the word “NAUGHTY” across it.

Oikawa pointed to the sparkly red one, saying, “Sorry Iwa-chan, but I call dibs on that one.”

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa as if he was crazy for even implying that he’d want that hat. “Don’t worry, it’s all yours. I’d never wear that one.”

“Oh yeah...I forgot I even had this…” Kuroo said to himself, observing the sparkly red Santa hat closely. Akaashi wondered just where and how he got it, but he was probably better off not knowing at all.

“Oh well. It definitely seems to suit you, Oikawa,” Kuroo grinned, handing Oikawa the sparkly red hat and handing the normal one to Iwaizumi.

After putting on the Santa hats and discussing who sits where, the six of them managed to fit onto the one couch. Kenma sat on one end of the couch while Kuroo sat on the opposite end. In between them sat Akaashi and Iwaizumi, who were kind of squished but neither of them minded too much. Bokuto sat on Kuroo’s lap, while Oikawa sprawled out and laid across Iwaizumi, Kenma, and Akaashi. Of course, his head was resting right on Iwaizumi’s lap. Not like anyone expected anything different.

“Guys, not gonna lie but you know Karasuno’s captain? He’s kind of sexy,” Kuroo blurted out, now on his third can of beer.

Oikawa nodded. “He’s alright. I wouldn’t say he’s sexy, but he’s an overall good man. I can appreciate his face.”

“Oikawa, I thought you said you had a boyfriend?” Kenma asked, pulling his legs close to him so that Oikawa wouldn’t be touching him.

“Yup, I do. I can always appreciate a cute face when I see one though.”

“He’s kind of sexy….but Tetsu, y’know? I think...I think you’re the sexiest man of all,” Bokuto slurred, throwing his arms around Kuroo’s neck. It was only his second can and he was already tipsy. Akaashi was sort of impressed, actually.

Kuroo looked down at Bokuto, who was only inches away from his face and looking up at him with big eyes. “Yeah, even though he’s kind of hot, you’re the sexiest man in my eyes.”

With a yell, Bokuto leaned forward and kissed Kuroo, who was taken completely by surprise and nearly dropped the can he was holding in his hand. Iwaizumi, being the good man he is, leaned over and took the can from Kuroo’s hand before it could spill.

“Bokuto-san, please control yourself,” Akaashi said, but Bokuto was much too preoccupied with making out with Kuroo rather than listening.

Once the two separated, Iwaizumi handed the drink back to Kuroo, who gave him a thumbs up as thanks.

“Anyways...Kenma. What about that Hinata kid, huh? From Karasuno? Don’t you have like a crush on him or-?” Kuroo began.

“Don’t say another word, Kuroo,” Kenma interrupted, glaring at Kuroo and holding up his 3DS as if he was just about to throw it at him.

“Alright, alright, jeez...I didn’t know that was a sore subject. Well, y’know Oikawa, you’re pretty hot. Not hitting on you or anything, just pointing it out.”

Bokuto nodded in agreement. “Yeah...he’s right….you’re pretty attractive…”

Oikawa smiled, looking at the two of them triumphantly. “Oh, I already know that. I mean, who doesn’t want a piece of this? I know Iwa-chan does,” he said, grinning up at Iwaizumi, who smacked him lightly on the forehead.

Kenma made a disgusted face while Akaashi just rolled his eyes. ‘Oikawa-san, you’re admittedly pretty, but you have the biggest ego ever.”

Oikawa sat up, offended. “What? That’s not true. I mean, you and Kenma are both pretty cute actually.”

Akaashi smiled slightly. “Just because you gave us a compliment doesn’t mean you don’t have a big ego.”

Oikawa snorted and laid back down on Iwaizumi’s lap. “Do I have a big ego, Iwa-chan? Is what Akaashi saying really true?”

Iwaizumi didn’t even hesitate for a second. “Oikawa, you literally tell yourself that you’re so pretty whenever you look at a mirror.”

No I don’t-”

Before Oikawa could finish his objection, Kuroo jumped up, knocking the basically drunk Bokuto to the floor.

“Guys. I just remembered that karaoke existed,” Kuroo said seriously, grabbing yet another can of beer.

Oikawa immediately got up, finally allowing the three on the couch some room to move. “Let’s do it. Right here, right now.”

Kuroo grinned, handing Oikawa probably his fourth can. “Now that’s what I like to hear.”

As Kuroo began to look for karaoke songs on his phone, Akaashi stood up and helped Bokuto to his feet. It didn’t seem like he had any idea what was going on, but he did clutch onto Akaashi for dear life as he was helping him get back on the couch. Akaashi was beginning to think letting Bokuto drink was a very bad decision. He knew he was a lightweight, but this was just awful.

With a loud “AHA!”, Kuroo began playing the karaoke version of “Santa Baby”. As the song started to play, both Oikawa and Kuroo began singing in unison, each pausing occasionally to take a swig of their beer. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but laugh, while Akaashi and Kenma exchanged glances. Akaashi didn’t really know what to think of the whole karaoke thing, mainly because they were _dancing_ along with singing to the song, but he had to admit it was amusing in a way. The loud music was really starting to hurt his ears though.

Once the song was over, Bokuto clapped loudly and cheered for both Oikawa and Kuroo, who gave each other a weak high five.

“You...you’re already tired? Just from...that one song…?” Kuroo asked in between breaths, grinning at Oikawa.

“Yeah...you wish...:” Oikawa replied, grinning just as wide as Kuroo was.

“Kuroo-san, Oikawa-san. Maybe you guys should rest a little bit before playing the next song,” Akaashi suggested, noticing how worn out the two looked. All that alcohol probably wasn’t doing them any good either.

The pair looked up at Akaashi at the same time, both violently shaking their heads in refusal.

Ah. Well, he had tried his best. He knew it would get him nowhere if he tried to argue with both Oikawa and Kuroo, especially when they were drunk.

As Kuroo searched for another song to play, Akaashi saw Kenma out of the corner of his eye reach for a can of beer.

“Kenma-san? You drink?” Akaashi asked, bewildered as Kenma opened the can and started to drink.

“Normally, no. But I have such a bad headache right now, and also, it’s just gonna get worse from here on out. Bokuto and Kuroo are bad enough, and now we have Oikawa too. I don’t think I can handle this anymore. I’m sorry, Akaashi, but I’m giving up,” Kenma answered, staring at Akaashi as he downed the first can and reached for a second one.

Akaashi watched, shocked, as Kenma kept drinking. And drinking. And drinking. Akaashi was seriously beginning to regret a lot of the decisions made that night.

What Akaashi didn’t know was that the worst was yet to come. Kuroo eventually found another karaoke version of a song, this time it being “All I Want For Christmas Is You”. Kuroo turned the volume up all the way, and from the moment it started playing, Akaashi got a pounding headache. He watched in pain as Oikawa and Kuroo danced and sang along, and every time the they sang “All I want for Christmas is you”, they pointed to both Iwaizumi and Bokuto respectively. Akaashi turned his attention to Bokuto, who was on the floor crying, and then to Kenma, who was passed out next to him. The only one who was actually still stable was Iwaizumi, who passed Akaashi some Advil.

“Here,” Iwaizumi basically yelled in order for him to be heard over the music. “I packed these just in case Oikawa got shitfaced drunk. And what do you know? It happened.”

Akaashi nodded weakly in gratitude and swallowed the pill, not bothering to get some water. He had dry swallowed pills plenty of times before when Bokuto and Kuroo got too loud for his taste, so he was used to it by now.

It seemed like ages before the song ended, but it finally did at some point. Akaashi didn’t think he was more thankful in his entire life than he was at that very moment.

Once the song ended, Kuroo collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily. Oikawa managed to stay standing, but then he walked over to Iwaizumi and sat in his lap.

“Iwa-chan...are you Santa? I know I’ve been a little naughty this year, but I have _so_ many things on my wishlist this year...” Oikawa slurred, throwing his arms around his neck and nuzzling his face against Iwaizumi’s, who had his hands on Oikawa’s hips to hold him steady.

“Gross. Your breath reeks of beer, and you look like utter shit,” Iwaizumi said in a disgusted voice, shifting away, but his smile revealed that he didn’t actually mind at all.

Oikawa grinned. “You love me, Iwa-chan. I know you do.”

Akaashi turned away as the two began to kiss. “Please get a room already, Iwaizumi-san. Oikawa-san.”

It seemed as if that left Akaashi the only one not preoccupied with something. Bokuto was still on the ground crying quietly (he was always an emotional drunk so Akaashi wasn’t overly concerned about him), Kenma was fast asleep, Kuroo was lying on the floor doing God knew what, and then obviously Iwaizumi and Oikawa were busy making out.

Akaashi sighed. Again, he was the one who had to clean up after everyone. Why did this always happen to him?

Getting up from the couch, Akaashi decided to check up on Kuroo first. He made his way to where Kuroo was lying down and leaned over him.

“Kuroo-san, are you okay?”

Kuroo took a few moments to answer, but when he did, it was just one word. “No.”

Sighing for what seemed like the twentieth time that night, Akaashi grabbed Kuroo’s hand and helped him up. He then helped him walk towards the couch, where he basically fell down and laid right next to Kenma.

Okay, one down. Now it was Bokuto’s turn.

Akaashi sat down on the floor and tapped Bokuto on the shoulder, who looked up with tears streaking down his face. “Akaashi…? Is that you…?”

Akaashi nodded. “Yes, Bokuto-san. It’s me. Are you okay?”

Bokuto sniffled, wiping away his snot with his sleeve. “Yeah...I’m fine...I think I may have drank too much…”

Akaashi nodded in understanding and spread his arms open for a hug. “Come here.”

Bokuto shuffled close to Akaashi and hugged him, but not as tight as he usually did. Thankfully Akaashi could breathe this time, and knowing just what to do, he ran his fingers through Bokuto’s hair to calm him down. Soon enough, the other boy’s breathing was steady and he was asleep. Akaashi gently pulled away, successfully keeping Bokuto from waking up.

Once Akaashi stood up, he could see that things were a lot less chaotic. Kenma and Bokuto were both fast asleep, Kuroo was probably almost asleep, and Iwaizumi and Oikawa were-

Akaashi almost panicked once he saw that Oikawa was in the middle of taking his shirt off, but he calmed down when he saw that Iwaizumi was getting up and throwing him over his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, we’re leaving now. I _really_ do not want him stripping. Not here, anyways,” Iwaizumi said, giving Akaashi an apologetic smile.

Akaashi sighed in relief. “Thanks, Iwaizumi-san. You’re really the only person here who kept me sane. Besides Kenma-san, but he fell asleep.”

“Yeah, it probably wasn’t a very good idea to have Oikawa here. Especially around alcohol and other people.”

“Hey….I can hear you, y’know…” Oikawa piped up, sounding extremely tired yet annoyed at the same time.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he walked towards the door. “Well, it was nice seeing you. At least we had a little bit of fun, right?”

Akaashi nodded, laughing a little. “Yeah. A little bit.”

Once Akaashi had said goodbye to Iwaizumi, the other boy turned around to walk to to his car, revealing Oikawa sticking his tongue out at Akaashi. Akaashi wasn’t very sure how to feel about that, but felt some sort of way once Oikawa waved goodbye from over Iwaizumi’s shoulder and made a heart with his hands. Typical Oikawa.

After watching the pair drive off, Akaashi closed the door and looked at the three boys asleep on the couch. He really didn’t know what to do next. He guessed he had no other choice but to stay overnight at Kuroo’s house. After all, it’s not like he could really drop Kenma and Bokuto off at their houses while they were dead asleep.

Getting a blanket and stealing a pillow off of the couch, Akaashi lied down on the floor and closed his eyes. He doubted he’d be getting any sleep that night. All he could hear in his mind was “All I Want For Christmas Is You” playing on an endless loop. But despite that, he admitted that he did have some fun. Christmas was usually just another holiday, but this time he got to spend it with his friends, and he didn’t regret it at all (well, maybe just a little bit).

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to revise the ending a little more but im so tired sorry about the kind of rushed ending lmao


End file.
